Ryusei No Kizuna
by Mizilee
Summary: When a meteor strikes near the Suoh Estate where the Host Club is holding an event, everyone comes out of it in one piece. But their lives take a turn when they discover that they've developed supernatural powers. As they cope with these new found abilities, they begin to realize that they're more valuable than ever, and some people would kill to get their hands on them.
1. 01: Waking Up

**A/N:** Hello all! This is my second Ouran Fic that just...well...it came to me at random. And let's just say I've been watching a bit to much Smallville lately, and it was the inspiration for this plot. I hope you like it! Haven't decided if there will be any serious relationships, but their will likely be traces of various ships. I'm not sure, romance isn't really my aim with this fic. But yeah, moving along, R&R and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, the title translates to 'ties of shooting stars' if you were curious. When I translated the word 'meteor' it gave me 'ryusei' so I just went with the title of a j-drama I watched once. Haha...

* * *

><p><strong>01: Waking Up<strong>

_What...is that sound?_

It was a high-pitched beeping coming from somewhere nearby. Incessantly it made it's presence known and Kaoru wanted nothing more than to make it stop. He wanted to stand up, find the source and turn it off if not utterly destroy it. But his limbs were heavy, his body weak as he broke from a state of unconciousness. Though awake, his eyes remained closed as he could feel the warmth of bright lights hanging overhead. They'd blind him if ahe chose to open his eyes, and so there he lay wishing the beeping would stop and trying to gather his wits. It took a few long moments for him to do so, and in that time he could hear a door fly open and a stampede of feet coming up close to him.

_What...what on earth is going on? What is this...Where is...where is..._

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru shot upright, his eyes flew open. Instantly he regretted it as the weight of his own body practically pinned him back down to the bed, but he did his best to fight it, trying crawl out of the bed, but a needle stuck in his arm twisted just enough to cause a shooting pain through his limb and he let out a small yelp of pain. There were nurses around him, holding onto him and attempting to wrestle him back against the pillows.

"Hitachiin-san!" Said a dark-haried nurse with concern filled green eyes, "Please, lay back, you'll rip out your IV!"

"IV...IV..." Kaoru repeated dumbly, "Where's my brother? Where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru turned his head to left to see his brother laying in a bed beside him. A bed, he noticed, was metal. He had IVs in him as well and a machine was beeping beside him. They were in a hospital, a realization that did nothing to calm the younger twin's nerves.

"What's going on? What happened? What's wrong with him?!"

It took the combined force of three nurses to pin Kaoru down to the bed and that's when he realized that his panic was earning him very few answers. Breathing heavily, he laid back. So long as his brother was there, it was okay. But he'd feel better if he was awake. The dark-haired nurse sighed and adjusted Kaoru's IV.

"They've all woken up like that." She said in an exasperated tone to a fellow nurse who was examining the beeping monitor beside Kaoru's bed, "But at least they've woken up."

Kaoru's racing heart began to slow as he watched the nurses working around him. They spoke over him, but somehow knowing where he was managed to calm him a little. Enough so that he could swallow hard and speak.

"Is Hikaru okay?"

"He hasn't woken up just yet, but there are life signs. Don't worry, he'll come around. The two of you are the last of the group that was brought in to wake up. That was two days ago." The dark-haired nurse answered, "Hitachiin-san, tell me, do you remember anything?"

Mouth slightly ajar, Kaoru forced himself to relax a bit more. He gave a slight shudder as he sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, fighting past a pounding headache to try and recall what had put him and his brother in this predicament. The more he could remember, and the more the nurse could tell him, the more he'd be able to tell Hikaru hen he woke up. He was glad it was him who woke first, because Hikaru might've trashed the hospital room in confusion and anger.

"We were at...We were at Tono's estate. We were having a special Host Club party and..." Kaoru swallowed hard, "And...I-I don't know. I don't remember much...there was a loud sound, and then I was waking up here..."

The nurse looked disappointed, "Well, I don't think you have serious amnesia. You've remembered about as much as your friends did when they came to, but they've gradually remembered more.'"

"Which friends? Who else is here?" Kaoru's heart began racing again at the idea that someone else had been hurt.

"A few young women who were at the estate, and five others who were dressed similarly to you when you were brought in, including your brother."

He felt his stomach turn over. Customers! Customers of the host club had been hurt. And the Hosts themselves too. And they were somewhere in the hospital. The nurse moved away from Kaoru's bed and over to Hikaru's, leaving him to examine the space he was in. It was a compact room, but lavishly decorated and floor to ceiling windows with a spectacular view of the Bunkyo cityscape. Kaoru guessed soley by the location they were in one of The Ootori Group's medical facilities and let out a small sigh.

"What exactly happened?" Kaoru asked.

The nurse picked up a television remote from Hikaru's side table and pointed it at the flat screen against the wall, "The story has been on a loop on every news station for the past two days. It can tell you more than I can."

The television flickered on to show a short, sharply dressed woman with a microphone to her lips. She was standing in front of what looked to be shambled remains of a house.

"Thank you, Kumiko-san!" She said enthusiastically, which starkly contrasted the grim scene behind her, "Our report continues today on the meteor that struck earth two miles away from the Suoh Estate. Now given the chance to go on location, we see that the entire west side of the estate is in utter shambles due to the impact. Astronomers are puzzled at the moment as they attempt to calculate what caused the meteor, that was initially reported to be harmless as it remained suspended above the earth's atmosphere, to strike the ground so quickly-"

Kaoru sat up a bit, "They'd been talking about that meteor for days..." He said softly, "So it struck down near Tono's house..."

"-but the impact sight itself has been blocked off, preventing even the Suoh family from taking a closer look. The meteor strike was reported to have hospitalized fifteen students of Ouran Academy and several Suoh family staff members. We've yet to receive word on the conditions of these students, but we can confirm that there were no deaths and victims of the incident include children of notable familes such as the Oootori Group, the Suoh Family, the Haninozuka clan, and the Hitachiin Family."

The younger twin blew out a sigh, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead as he desperately tried to recall details of the event. But nothing came to the forefront of his mind other than a a skull-splitting headache.

"Your friends woke up a few hours after being brought in, but we've kept them here to ensure they didn't have concussions. They're all due to be released today, but we'll be keeping you and your brother here until you're cleared."

"Could you bring them in here? My friends?"

The nurse looked as though he'd just asked for her to throw a lasso around the moon and pull it down for him. Heaving an annoyed sigh she stepped out of the room with her fellow nurses in town. He had no idea whether she'd simply ignored him or not, but as she stepped into the hall, she pointed in either direction and her nurse lackey's disappeared.

"They'll be along in about ten minutes or so." She said and shut the door with a light snap. Kaoru brought his attention back to the television screen where the faces of hospitalized students were being shown. He recognized himself and his brother, as well as the five others he considered friends. The nurse had just told him they were alright, but his stomach wouldn't stop turning over until he'd seen all their faces and his brother beside him was awake.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes ended up passing, and still no sign of his friends. Kaoru found himself falling in and out of a light slumber during that time because he simply couldn't fight off how tired and heavy his body felt. But a deep slumber was impossible to fall in to for two reasons. One, the monitor near his bed would occasionally give a slightly off-pitch beep that jolted him out of his sleep. Second, he wanted to be awake for his brother when he came to.<p>

"You have to wake up, Hikaru." Kaoru would find himself mumbling sleepily every now and then. He'd turn his head to face his unconcious brother and continue to on to say, "You'll worry everyone."

And then he'd doze off again, only for the machine to wake him up and he'd repeat the sentiment. By the sixth cycle of sleep and delirious rambling, Kaoru forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes.

"My head..." He groaned, pressing his palms to his forehead, "Gah...why does my head hurt so much!"

The noise wasn't helping. It sounded like there were a thousand people in the hall talking at once and their voices were gradually growing louder. Frustrated, Kaoru grouped around the metal support of his bed for the call button to bring a nurse in who'd give him painkillers, but he noticed on the side table beside him that an empty pill and water cup sat discarded and he remembered that he'd recently taken medication already. They wouldn't give him more, and so he would simply have to deal with the noise. It was incredible how sharp and clear the voices were, he could almost make out what each of them were saying. Random things about family members and wanting to get off work early and maybe getting a raise if they treated the high-end clients with extra care. But one voice broke through all of them.

"Kaoru...I know you're there. I can hear you I just can't..."

The younger twin turned to look at his brother, "Hikaru...Hikaru!"

"I wish I could tell you to stop being so scared, Kaoru, I'm fine. I just can't open my eyes. How frustrating..."

Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at his brother intently, "Can't open your eyes..."

His attention was drawn away immediately when the door opened and five teenagers walked in. Relief washed over Kaoru as they stepped in and crowded around his bed.

"You're all okay..."

They all looked a little bruised and battered with Tamaki and Kyoya sporting fresh scars on their foreheads and arms. Haruhi's upper arm was wrapped in bandages, as was Mori's, while Hunny had stitches on his chin and a bandage around his lower arm. But aside from that they all looked miraculously unscathed.

"A little worse for wear." Said Haruhi brightly, "But we survived. Hikaru still hasn't woken up..."

The attention of all the hosts shifted over to the bed where an unconscious Hikaru still lay.

"...H-Haruhi! Haruhi, I'm glad you're okay..." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru's eyes lit up at hearing his brother's voice again, but the Hosts didn't seem to respond the same. Instead they all were staring with concerned eyes at Hikaru. Confused, Kaoru opened and closed his mouth, attempting to find words.

"N-no he is awake! He just said he was glad you were okay, Haruhi, didn't you hear him?"

The look she gave him, the look all the hosts gave Kaoru made him want to sink into a hole and never come out. Looks of utter confusion and bemusement.

"You must've hit your head really hard, Kao-chan." Hunny said after a long, painful silence filled only with stares, "Hikaru didn't say anything."

"I'm glad that everyone's okay. I'm just late...gotta wake up soon, come on Hikaru!" The older twin was speaking. He had to have been, because Kaoru could hear it. But it took the younger twin a moment to realize something that immediately helped him understand why the hosts were looking at him as though he'd lost his mind. Kaoru could hear his brother's voice.

_But Hikaru's lips were not moving._


	2. 02: Haruhi's Odd Morning

**A/N:** I did have plans to be productive today, but instead I came to Fanfiction. My room can wait, the mess certainly isn't going anywhere XD

**02: Haruhi's Strange Morning**

The next day, the others were released from the hospital with clean bills of health. The twins, on the other hand, had to stay behind due to Hikaru's late waking and an odd verdict issued by the doctors about Kaoru. The impact of the meteor had sent a blast that not only crumbled part of the Suoh estate, but sent several students flying and landing on the ground. Among them were the twins, and Kaoru took a particularly hard knock on the head. Upon being brought in, he was given an MRI of the brain and it showed some, for lack of a better word, 'troubling' brain activity. In short, something was wrong with Kaoru's mind, and as such, no one was very keen on letting him out. The rub, though, was that no one could decipher the scan results and several very highly qualified Ootori group doctors were facing being fired because they didn't know what the problem was.

Kaoru himself felt fine as the days went on, save for the occasional headache, which he would complain about and be treated for, then rushed into the nearest available MRI machine where he'd spend half an hour under a loud machine that took pictures of his brain. They weren't going to find anything, and he knew that. But it became very amusing for him to hear the concerned thoughts of the doctors who crowded him on a day to day basis. And that's precisely what was happening: The doctors weren't actually talking, Kaoru was hearing their thoughts. Somehow. And after getting past the initial fear of it, it was becoming a very fun way to pass the time. When he told Hikaru, he was skeptical, but after a back and forth game of 'What am I thinking', the twins reverted back to their normal mode of operation: manipulating these new abilities for their benefit.

However long they were going to be trapped in the hospital, they were fully convinced it was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came bright and warm, and a still very concerned Ranka burst into Haruhi's bedroom with a tray of tea and a disturbing looking mix of fish and rice.<p>

"Haruhi-kun! How are you feeling? Are you okay? I have tea for you. And breakfast. You need all your strength for school." Ranka dropped the tray down on the side table and pressed his hand against his daugther's forehead, "Wake up, Haruhi! Daddy wants to take your temperature."

"Dad…" Haruhi groaned sleepily. It wasn't normal for her father to be up before she was, and it was even more abnormal that he was not only awake, but had made breakfast before Haruhi's alarm had even gone off, "Dad, I'm okay. I don't have a fever."

"I was so worried about you all night." Ranka continued, completely ignoring his daughter's protest. He took his other hand and pressed it to Haruhi's face, as if using both hands would somehow allow him to better read her temperature.

"Fmmshve—affm…"

Ranka's brow furrowed in confusion, "What was that, Haruhi?"

Haruhi pushed Ranka's hands away from her face and sat upright, smoothing her hair down and stretching, "I said, I feel fine. The doctor's said I was okay, just a sprain in my shoulder."

Ranka stood up and let out a small sigh, bringing his hands to his chest and frowning dramatically at his daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes and looked away, rubbing her forehead. It was the day after she'd been released from the hospital following the meteor strike. The twins were still hospitalized and she had scheduled herself to go visit them before going to school. Despite the trouble the twins made in her life, she couldn't bite back the concern she felt for them and wanted to visit before and after school if she could manage. The young girl yawned and moved the blankets off her legs.

"Thank-you, dad." She finally said and stood up, and he looked at her with more emotion in his eyes than Haruhi honestly had patience for in the morning, but did her best to ignore no less, "I need to get ready for school, though."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Ranka said cheerly, appeased by his daughters gratefulness, "You get ready, I'll finish your bento—oh!"

Everything that happened next happened so quickly that Haruhi could barely keep up. Ranka had taken a step back towards the door of the bedroom and bumped into the sidetable where sat the makeshift breakfast he'd prepared. Haruhi's jaw fell, thoughts of how long she'd have to clean up the tea before it stained the wood and how she'd be able to get rid of the smell of fish flooding her brain. She didn't have time for this! But it was too late.

"Dad, watch out!" She shouted and held out her hands.

And everything stopped.

Just like that, all around, everything around her was suddenly frozen. The tea cup and tray were suspended in mid-air, her father's arms were stretched out and he held a leg up in the air. On his face was a shocked expression. And for a moment, Haruhi stood frozen as well, her eyes darting back and forth between the tray and her father.

"Wha…what…" She breathed.

Gingerly she reached out and touched her father's arm, wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Dad…" She said quietly, "Dad are you…okay?"

Stupidly, she waved her hands in front of his face. No response, no movement. Brow furrowed in confusion, Haruhi looked at her hands. Was she still dreaming? She pinched herself hard, willing herself to try and wake up. But when the scene didn't change, she whirled around as if to somehow fix this truly perplexing situation. Her eyes eventually fixed on the side table where the tea cup and food were frozen. Warily she stepped forward and collected the tray, the cup, and the plate and held it in front of her.

"Now what…" She murmured.

If she were a cat, Haruhi would have jumped three feet in the air and bolted from what happened next. Suddenly, her father became…unstuck and regained his balanced, letting out a weak whimper of fear as he wobbled on the spot for a moment. Haruhi's throat closed up and she herself tensed up and stepped back, now utterly terrified.

"Ahh-oh, dear!" Ranka exclaimed in a high-pitched voice and looked at Haruhi, "Great reflexes, Haruhi! What would daddy do without you?"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his daughter's cheek before leaving the room. Haruhi stood rooted on the spot, still tense and confused from what happened. Surely this was all dream she just couldn't wake up from. She was probably tossing fitfully in her bed right now, not hearing her alarm clock and undoubtedly dooming herself to be late for school.

"There's no way…" She murmured to herself, looking down at the tray she'd saved her floor from, "There's no way…this…isn't real. I'm dreaming this is all a dream."

Haruhi set the tray down on the side table and moved over to her closet, mechanically getting herself ready for what her brain was now calling 'Dream Ouran'.

"I just can't wake up. I didn't just…time didn't just freeze I—" She sucked in a breath, then let it back out steadily as she glanced at her bed over her shoulder, "Maybe if I go back to sleep…I'll wake up in real life. I'm probably late."

Haruhi shuffled back over to the bed and curled up in her blankets, giving the clock one final look before turning over and almost immediately falling back asleep. What she failed to notice however, was that the hands of her clock had stopped moving, locked on 8:30. And it stayed as such until her father burst into the room again, now frantic. Haruhi woke abruptly.

"Haruhi! Now you're late!" Ranka screeched and ripped the blankets off his daughter.

"I knew it!" She sat upright, groggily rubbing her eyes and practically crawling out of the bed, "I was dreaming—oh no, I'm late. But I'm actually late I—"

Haruhi stopped suddenly, staring at her clock. It still read 8:30. Long and hard she stared at the thing.

"Oh, Haruhi, your clock stopped!" Ranka picked it up off the side table and held it up to his ear, but the distressed look faded to confusion, "Oh…no, it's still ticking but…why aren't the hands moving. How odd…It's 9:30, and your clock still says 8:30."

Odd indeed. Haruhi let out a frustrated groan and ruffled her hair, "Ahh, I'm late. I'm late—I don't have time to eat now, I have to go…I need more time…"

And then the third weird occurrence for the morning happened. Ranka was suddenly putting the clock down and shuffling oddly towards the bed with the sheets in hand. He placed them back on in just as frantic a manner as he'd pulled them off, then walked out of the room. Backwards. Haruhi glanced around frantically and moved after him into the kitchen where he was in a very backwards manner hurrying around the kitchen doing this and that. He…uncracked an egg and placed it back in the foam tray, then shut it and put it back into the fridge. From there, he magically returned the contents of a glass of milk back into the jug and set it on the counter.

Then suddenly, he stopped and he began to move forward again. His eyes locked on a very puzzled looking Haruhi.

"There you are! Still not dressed. It's okay, though, it's only 8:45, you have some time. Did you not like the fish? I'll make some extra eggs for you then!"

And Ranka returned to the fridge, collected the eggs and cracked them into the bowl. But Haruhi wasn't thinking about eggs and fish. She was thinking about the fact that her father had woken her at 8:30, frozen on the spot in her room, then came back in at 9:30, and now time had magically rewound itself back to 8:45.

"Am I dreaming?" She questioned numbly.

Ranka looked offended, "Haruhi! I may not do a lot of cooking, but I can make eggs. You're very much awake, silly girl."

She rubbed her forehead. As dreamlike as the events had been, there was no denying it. She could feel it: she was very much awake. Which means that everything that happened, had actually happened. She'd thrown out her hands and everything stopped, with a simple glance she'd made her clock freeze on 8:30, and she mentally pleaded for more time to get ready and the time had gone from 9:30 to 8:45 at her command. Haruhi wasn't one for fantasy and magic, but it was hard to ignore facts.

She was, somehow, controlling time around her.


	3. 03: Sparks and Burns

**03 : Sparks and Burns**

A few minutes before his digital alarm clock was due to go off, Kyoya awoke and sat upright, staring through partially closed eyes at his hands. It always took him a minute or two to get himself out of bed and going in the morning, but this particular Tuesday morning he was struggling not only with that, but with the throbbing pain in his forehead. Letting out a frustrated groan, he raised his hand up to his injured head and rubbed his temple gently, trying in vain to massage the pain away. If only he'd managed to stay asleep a few minutes longer, the maids would be in right on time to bring him his medication and his headache would be on it's way out before he had the chance to really feel it. But for five minutes, Kyoya sat there rubbing his head until his alarm clock finally went off.

It seemed particularly loud. Assuming his headache was making him sensitive to noise, he reached over to the side table, letting his hand hover over the clock for a moment before he _tried_ to shut it off. There was a small spark and a tiny pop from his alarm, and a bit of hot black smoke billowed out of it and singed the young man's hand. He pulled back in shock, letting out a involuntary yelp of pain as his eyes finally opened all the way and he stared in confused horror at the now destroyed alarm clock sitting on his bedside table.

"Young Master! Are you alright?!"

The maid shuffled in, a tray in her hands. On said tray was a small cup with two white pills, a glass of water, as well as what looked to be a black tablet. Kyoya rubbed his hands together and nodded. The maid stared skeptically at the device, her lips pressed into the thin line. As she turned her eyes back to Kyoya, she noted how fiercely he rubbed his hands together and the slightly pained look on his face made her furrow her brow in concern.

"Young Master, are you sure-"

Kyoya held up the hand that wasn't scorched to silence her, "My medication." He said firmly

"Oh!" She shuffled over to the bed, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, sir."

Kyoya picked up the pills and swallowed them without use of the water. Letting out a sigh and tossing one last wary look at the alarm clock, he willed the medication to work faster. There would be no facing Tamaki's vibrancy so early in the morning if his head was throbbing so intensely. The destroyed alarm began to let out an unpleasent smell: like burnt metal and Kyoya looked away from it, then noticed the tablet on the maid's tray.

"What is this?"

"Your father left early this morning for a business trip, young master. He left behind a video message for you."

The maid held the device out to Kyoya and he took it, then switched the tablet on and clicked the video icon on the screen. The recording popped up, waiting for Kyoya to push 'Play'. Paused on the screen was Yoshio Ootori staring up at him. Kyoya sighed and started the video: his father was saying something about going to Osaka for the week.

"...I am making plans to open a new hospital in the Osaka prefecture. This has been a venture the Ootori Group has worked on for months and I need to be present to finalize everything. I've brought Yuuichi and Akito with me. It didn't seem correct to interrupt your school year, and more to the point, I do not need you here..."

This was where Kyoya stopped listening. _I do not need you here_. Kyoya was never needed. Not by his father, not by his older brothers. Only in the Host club did he seem to find a bit of worth in his life, a fact he often tried not to think about, but when his father so blatantly expressed how apparently irrelevant he was in relation to Ootori Group affairs, it was hard to ignore. It completely shunted his efforts to surpass his brothers and become something more than just the third son in in his father's eyes. Kyoya blew out an annoyed breath, gripping tighter to the tablet. The message continued on. Yoshio was saying something about a potential research facility, but Kyoya barely heard it. All he could hear was 'I do not need you here'.

And then, Kyoya let out a shout of pain that made his ever so attentive maid jump like a spooked cat.

The tablet had begun hissing and sparking in his hands and Kyoya dropped it to the floor. The screen immediately shattered and blacked out, cutting the message short. But Kyoya didn't notice it as he was focused on the long red singe marks on his palms. His maid let out a panicked squeal and shuffled out of the room, saying something about getting bandages for his hands.

"What is this..." He mumbled, frustration from his father's message fading and being replaced with potential explanations for his devices' malfunctioning.

Both the alarm and the tablet were high-end, and well made devices: it simply didn't make sense that they would both break so suddenly, and not to mention so violently. And to leave such visible marks on his hands...Kyoya clenched his jaw, frustrated by his own confusion. It simply did not make sense. The dark-haired boy stood from his bed and moved over to his closet, his brain still working on the possible explanations. He'd only just pulled one of his school jacket's off the hanger when the maid crashed through the door with a tray full of haphazardly stacked ointments and bandages.

"I'm alright. Please go make sure the car is ready, I'll be leaving shortly."

Though still clearly concerned with Kyoya's well being, she bowed curtly and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving Kyoya to ready himself for the day. He pushed all thoughts of his father and broken devices to the back of his mind as he got dressed. As he began to pack his bag, his head gave a sudden and unpleasant throb, reminding him that his headache was still present and bringing to his mind the the incident that had him hospitalized for a day and a half. A meteor strike..._How bizzare_, he thought to himself as he glanced at the flat screen perched on his wall. Kyoya reached his hand towards the television, intent on turning it on to see if the news would bring anymore information on the meteor.

It switched on without his touch.

Kyoya wasn't scared this time. Partly because a television turning on by itself wasn't as disconcerting as a tablet exploding in his hands, but also because he'd expected something to happen. With the way things had been going that morning, Kyoya would have been more surprised if the tv hadn't acted oddly. But it wasn't until he saw the news report that his mind began to put together what might've been triggering all the strangeness that had been taking place that morning.

"...More news today from the Suoh Estate, the family has been evacuated from the house due to intense levels of radiation being emitted from the meteor that crashed just a few days ago. After donning radiation suits, scientists have begun to close off the area so as to prevent the emissions from spreading. They report that the emissions might've appeared the moment the meteor crashed, but at very low levels and anyone near the site would not suffer any extreme cases of radiation poisoning. Nonetheless, word has been sent to the families of those who had been present the day the meteor struck that they should be tested and treated if need be."

_Radiation poisoning_, Kyoya mused to himself, _seems unlikely. We all would be in much worse condition. We'd all have fevers and nausea and they wouldn't have let us out of the hospital_

It seemed impossible and fantastical. Unorthodox and almost comic book-ish. And normally, Kyoya's mind didn't entertain crazy ideas. But it was unlikely that his exploding and self-operating devices were the product of mere coincidence. Had the meteor emitted something the day it crashed? Had it affected him in and the rest of the Hosts? Plagued them with headaches and perhaps something else? Kyoya turned his gaze to his desk where his laptop sat open, but off. He wanted to kick himself for even considering testing such an insane theory, but he'd be annoyed for the rest of the day if he didn't. The dark-haired boy stared at his laptop for a long moment before holding out his hand to it just as he had the tv. _Turn on..._he thought to himself.

And it did.

His laptop whirred to life and Kyoya couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his hand back and adjusted his glasses.

"What an interesting development..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for taking so long to update. Between the holidays and a general lack of inspiration, it's been a very unproductive week or so. But, yes, there's the update. So far we've learned that Kaoru can read minds, Haruhi manipulates time, and now Kyoya able to control technology. The rest of the hosts abilities will be revealed once and for all within the next two chapters, as it might get just a liiiitle long winded if I dedicated a whole chapter to each host.


	4. 04: Odd Man Out

A/N: I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Keeps me motivated to keep writing. And not for nothing, it's really fun to write anyway. That said, here's chapter 4! Also, I just want to clarify something because it's been the subject of confusion to some people according to messages.

At the start of the story, the host club had been hospitalized for two days and everyone except the twins had been released by the time Kaoru woke up. Chapter two **starts on a Tuesday, two days after chapter one, with Hikaru having woken up that Monday. And every chapter since chapter two has taken place on Tuesday. **So basically:

Friday (Meteor Strike & Hospitalization) - Saturday (Host Club Hospitalized, Everyone but the twins wake up)- Sunday (Kaoru wakes up, Hikaru still unconcious, everyone but the twins are released) - Monday (Hikaru wakes up) - Tuesday (Chapters 2 and onward)

* * *

><p><strong>04: Odd Man Out<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haruhi's coming!"<p>

Kaoru said suddenly, causing his brother to look up from his plate of subpar hospital food. Hikaru furrowed his brow in confusion, "How do you know?"

The younger twin simply tapped his head, indicating that he'd heard Haruhi's very distinct train of thought making it's way down the hospital corridor just outside their room. Since discovering his power, Kaoru had taken full advantage of as much of it as he could control. Unfortunately, there was still quite a bit about his newfound ability that he couldn't control. For one, he couldn't always switch it off. Often times when he wasn't even trying to, he'd hear the thoughts of his brother or the nurses outside. He now knew more about the hospital staff than they probably knew about each other, and the amount of worry Hikaru had for him was enough to make him crawl into a hole. And the headaches! The headaches were frequent and weren't cured by painkillers. Eventually, Kaoru would simply have to roll over in his bed, cover himself with the blankets and sleep the pain away, which was close to impossible as he was constantly hearing voices throughout the pain. Originally, he'd thought these powers would be fun. But they were becoming more of a pain to him as he worked on trying control them.

Sometimes, though, there was relief. Sometimes Kaoru would lay in bed hearing more than he liked and suddenly all would go silent. These were the moments he lived for, and they were so wonderfully peaceful that he felt the urge to cry in relief. It was during these moments that he would think, maybe, it was gone. Maybe this ability that seemed more like a curse than a gift had decided to leave him alone. But then it would all come back as suddenly as it left. The doctors were still scanning him, trying to figure out why his brain waves were so different, but they always came up empty handed. And worse yet, they were beginning to pick up similar types of readings from Hikaru. They were the hospital's token odd couple, and they weren't going to release them because of it. This very Tuesday morning had been their original release date, but now the doctors were insistent on keeping them there until the end of the week.

"What's she thinking?" Hikaru questioned curiously, pushing the food tray away from him.

Kaoru concentrated hard, making his headache even worse than it already was, but his ability had been Hikaru's only source of entertainment lately, so he felt somewhat obligated to continue their games of 'What's this person and that person thinking'.

"Umm..." Kaoru murmurred, "She's worried about us. She hopes we're okay and that they'll let us out soon...and she hopes that she..." Kaoru's brow furrowed in confusion and he fell silent, trying his best to sort out Haruhi's thoughts from everyone else's.

"Hopes that she what?" Hikaru questioned fervently.

"She hopes that she doesn't lose control like she did earlier this morning." The younger twin finished, then laid back on the pillow, mentally exhausted, "I can't pick up anything else, Hikaru."

The other twin pulled the food tray back towards himself and moved the contents of his plate around with his fork, "Lose control?"

Kaoru's headache was becoming excruciating. He rubbed his forehead, willing it away so that he wouldn't look quite so miserable in Haruhi's presence (she must have been further down the hall than he'd thought if she still hadn't' come through the door), but it was relentlessness. If Hikaru asked again what she was thinking, he'd have to turn him down. If he concentrated to hard, he'd be in to much pain to manage. However, as he lay there quietly, he found the noise beginning to die down a bit. Everyone else's thoughts-the nurses, the doctors, other patients and their visitors-were fading into a soft mumble and suddenly all he could hear was Haruhi's soft, but worried thoughts. The only thoughts he really wanted to hear.

_It was so odd this morning...I wish I was still dreaming. I wish this was all a dream! What am I going to do? I can't go to school like this...no, I have to go to school. If this isn't a dream, I can't skip school. But what if I mess something up? What if I freeze the teacher? Or rewind the lecture? What if I fast-forward it?! Then I'll miss taking notes!_

"Fast-forward it?" Kaoru mumbled to himself, making himself sit up.

He heard Hikaru question what he said, but the younger twin didn't answer. Had he heard properly? Haruhi concerned about fast-forwarding and rewinding time? Freezing people? The door opened and in walked Haruhi, a cheery smile on her face that drastically contradicted her pattern of thought. She was holding flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other, gifts for the twins she'd come to see.

"Good Morning, guys."

"Morning, Haruhi!" Said Hikaru in a cheerful voice. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Suddenly knowing what she was thinking made it a lot harder to actually say anything to her that didn't have anything to do with what was going on in her head, "Are those for us? I'll take the chocolate, you can give the flowers to Kaoru."

"The chocolate is for both of you, so share it! It's the cheaper kind from the gift shop...I couldn't afford the really nice ones, but I tasted one of these, and they're good! So you can have the rest."

"You...you ate some of it, Haruhi? That's not very good gift giving etiquette."

"It would have been worse if I'd brought you something you didn't like."

The two continued on a moment before Haruhi turned her attention to Kaoru and gave him a soft smile, tilting her head to the side, "Feeling alright, Kaoru? You haven't said anything. What are the doctors saying about you two? Will you be out soon?"

"Um..." He started, "They're...not letting us out for a while."

This comment didn't seem to sit well with Haruhi, her expression reading concern and confusion "Really? Why?"

"...weird brainwave activity." Kaoru chose his next words carefully, hoping to illicit some particular thoughts out of Haruhi "I think that they think we were somehow affected by the meteor."

_The meteor!_ Haruhi thought, and Kaoru heard _It sounds like a comic book, but maybe that's why I can affect the flow of time all of a sudden. I wonder if it's just me..._

"It's not just you, Haruhi."

Haruhi took a wary step back and Hikaru looked between the two of them, perplexed by what seemed to him to be a silent exchange. Kaoru had thought over the past day or so that maybe, as wild as it sounded, that maybe the meteor had affected them in some way. The news had mentioned something about radiation waves, so perhaps they had been what had affected the brain waves that were doing one hell of a job confusing several doctors. Hearing Haruhi's mind automatically go down that train of thought made him feel a little better about his theory. Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

Her mind was silent. Kaoru studied her carefully, attempting to hear what she might've been thinking. But nothing. Only Haruhi would find a way to completely shut off her own thoughts completely.

"I can hear thoughts now suddenly. Ever since I woke up a few days ago, I've been able to. And I heard you thinking when you came down the hall that you can freeze and control time and just now you wondered if you were the only one who's been dealing with something strange. So I'm telling you that you aren't."

Kaoru felt comfortable telling Haruhi. A mutual trust between the two of them, a bond of friendship, or maybe just the desire to talk to someone about it that might actually understand what he was dealing with-whatever it was, it was driving him to tell her. He felt guilty, though, that it wasn't Hikaru. For once in his life, his brother wasn't the one he could confide in. It was an odd feeling. Haruhi's expression had fallen to that of disbelief and, well, utter confusion. Hikaru's was no different.

But none of them had a chance to process what had been said or respond to it, because barely a few seconds after Kaoru confessed, the door to the room opened and Kyoya walked in with laptop in hand.

"That easily answers the question I was going to ask. And saves all of us a bit of time." He said coolly and shut the door behind him. He strode across the room and set the laptop on Kaoru's bed. He let out a sigh at the expressions that crossed Kaoru and Haruhi's faces, "You three aren't the only ones. I've been setting electronics on the fritz all morning. Getting here was hellish as I kept accidentally altering traffic lights. There were multiple accidents."

The fact that Kyoya seemed remorseless over that fact perturbed Haruhi for only a second before she actually registered what it was Kyoya was saying, "You're...affecting traffic lights?"

"Electronics. Technology in general it seems. Somehow I've become linked with them, and if I concentrate hard enough I can command and control them. Or so I've managed to figure out, if the power extends beyond that, I've yet to harness it" Kyoya flipped open his laptop and gave it a long hard gaze before it whirred to life on it's own just as it had in his bedroom. Kaoru sat upright and scooted back in his bed, as if the device turning on was a sign it was going to fly out of control and explode, "Haruhi's controlling the flow of time, Kaoru's reading minds and...Hikaru?"

Eyes were on him suddenly and the older twin sunk into the sheets, feeling his stomach turn over as he averted his gaze, "...nothing. I can't do anything. I don't have any special powers."

If Kaoru hadn't felt guilty before, he certainly did now. And it was a strong guilt. None of this had been his fault. He couldn't control his own powers let alone whether or not Hikaru had any, and yet he felt as though he himself had done something horribly wrong, and letting it be known that his power existed just made him an even worse person. He should have kept it their secret, why did he blab? It could have been a wonderful little thing to add to the little world they'd built for themselves, but instead, he used the information to create a new little world that Hikaru couldn't even be a part of. Kaoru took his eyes off his brother, ashamed. Guilty. For reasons he couldn't even help.

"Do you think it's just us, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned, breaking the silence. She didn't know what she could possibly say to Hikaru.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Perhaps, but it's unlikely. There were quite a few of us at the meteor strike. And if it really is responsible for our abilities, then it stands to reason it affected others as well. However, at the moment, we have no way of telling who else. If Tamaki suddenly discovered some random ability of his, he'd likely have called me about it by now."

"What about Hunny and Mori-senapi?"

"They wouldn't call. They probably would tell us at school. This would be fascinating to Hunny-senapi, and Mori-senpai simply goes along with whatever Hunny-senapi wants to do." Kyoya tossed a sideways glance at Hikaru before shutting his laptop, "Our only options are to go to school. Seek out Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai and find out if they're affected."

"Hikaru and I aren't being released." Kaoru interjected quietly, "They say we have strange brain waves. And now I know mine is because of the meteor, but Hikaru hasn't...he doesn't..."

"Doesn't have any special abilities." Kyoya finished without the slightest bit of hesitation. Hikaru promptly laid down and turned his back on all three of them, "Which means he may be suffering low levels of radiation poisoning or something of the like...or he simply hasn't discovered his own powers yet. Not that these abilities are a blessing to be sought after. Your abilities, Kaoru, seem to be completely mental based, which makes sense. Therefore the abnormality is showing up in your MRI scans. Mine and Haruhi's must be more than that, or come from somewhere else within us. Partially mental, but also physical in someway. Otherwise, we'd still be hospitalized. That's all I can deduct for the time being."

Hikaru was motionless. Kyoya picked up his laptop, "We'll be late, Haruhi. Kaoru, Hikaru: we'll let you know about the others after school."

And with that, Kyoya turned on his heel and headed for the door. Haruhi looked to both of the twins a moment, trying to find something to say in response to their individual levels of misery. But when nothing came, she simply mumbled 'Get some rest' and walked out of the room with Kyoya. Kaoru was left to lay in his bed in the quiet room, guilt ridden over the fact that his brother was the odd man out in a situation he had no control over. It was probably better that Hikaru wasn't dealing with what Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya were suffering with, but it apparently didn't feel that way to him. Without even meaning to Kaoru found himself honing in on his brother's thoughts.

_I know you can hear what I'm thinking. Do me a favor, Kaoru, and keep out of my head._

* * *

><p>"Takashi, I'm scared!" Hunny wailed, rooted on the spot outside the school's gates.<p>

A few eyes turned on him, including Mori who turned on his heel and gazed back at the small blonde who'd stopped walking alongside him. Without a sigh or a single sound of protest, Mori walked back over to Hunny and knelt down, allowing the blonde to climb up onto his shoulders. All who had turned their attention to the blonde turned away, as the sight of him on the taller boy's shoulders was nothing out of the oridnary.

"I can't walk anywhere..." The small blonde moaned, leaning on his cousin's head and handing his bag off to him, "My head still hurts from what I teleported forward and hit the car door. I don't know how to control this.

"We'll find a way, Mitskuni." Mori said simply

Hunny laced his fingers together atop his cousin's head, "Will we? Did you see the future? How do I do it? I think you should tell me now."

"I didn't see anything-I just know we'll figure it out."

The blonde smiled contently, "We won't give up until we can both control our weird powers! I wonder if it's just us."

Mori began walking forward, his eyes focused on the path ahead of them. For a brief moment he closed his eyes, just long enough to take in a breath, but in that moment where his eyes were closed, he saw something flash before his eyes. An image of him and the rest of the Hosts sat around the table in the center of the third music room. Kyoya was speaking, but Mori couldn't quite hear what he was saying. The dark-haired boy raised his hand to his laptop and it came to life without anyone pushing it's power button. The moment Mori opened his eyes, the vision was gone.

"It isn't just us."


	5. 05: Violence & Valor

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update! The school term started up and I just got caught up in getting adjusted to being in classes again that I had to put my stories on hold. But now I'm back and my updates should be a little more regular now! Also, I changed the rating for the story to Teen...and you should see why in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>05: Violence &amp; Valor<strong>

* * *

><p>"We've arrived, Young Master." The driver unbuckled himself, "Allow me to get the door."<p>

Tamaki tuned back in to the world around him to see the car had pulled up the front gates of the school.

"Thank you, but I can handle it myself."

The gracious blonde gave a small nod and the driver settled back into his seat, wishing his passenger a good day. Tamaki made to open the door, his hand less than an inch away from the handle, when there was a small click and the door opened all on it's own.

"Eh..." He murmurred, pulling his hand back to his chest, "Not again..."

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

The blonde nodded and shuffled out of the car, grumbling something about being okay before he shut the door behind him and waved the car away, holding his briefcase close to his chest. Like the others of his Host Club, Tamaki had been suffering from a very peculiar & inexplicable morning. Only his problems had started long before this Tuesday morning. His problems had started in the hospital, but he'd kept them to himself. These problems that, if he told anyone about, he was certain they'd all call him crazy. He'd tried his best to ignore all the odd incidents he'd inadvertently caused there and at the home, and wanted more than anything to reverse the mess of china and glasses he'd broken, but the more he tried to simply _function_, the worse this oddness surrounding him got. Self-encouragement was gradually becoming less useful as well. Tamaki could normally talk himself into just about any state of mind, but it was hard to tell yourself it was nothing but a chain of freakishly timed accidents when they happened every time you so much as lifted a finger.

"Good Morning, Tamaki-kun!"

She was a small brunette, sporting the yellow dress and black Mary-Janes all Ouran Academy girls had to wear, and she was jogging up to him with a toothy grin on her face and her bag held tightly in her thin fingers. Automatically he smiled, recognizing her as one of his regular clients in the Host Club.

"Good Morning! How are you, princess?" He questioned sincerely, letting one hand fall to his side and using the other to motion towards the gates, "Shall I walk you to the door?"

Still grinning madly, she nodded and moved a little closer to Tamaki. _I'll have to ignore this for now. I can't allow myself to look scared or confused in front of a customer! __I'll just be careful with my hands, and nothing should go wrong. _He walked through the gate, then started down the long brick path that led to the schools open doors. The further down the path he walked with his smiling companion, the more and more girls began to crowd around him, all making very excited noises. Tamaki brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, giving them all smiles and greetings and falling back into his normal mode of operation: The charming prince the entire school, or most of the school anyway, had come to love.

"Stop this! It's mine!"

The sound of a girl screaming met Tamaki's ears and his smile faded as his eyes landed on a confrontation happening at the doors. It took him a moment to recognize her, but when he identified her as the customer who'd once been obsessed with him only switch to Haruhi, he immediately moved forward. He wondered at first why no one else was even bothering to help, then he caught sight of the whole scene and understood why some would be a little wary. The man attacking Kanako couldn't have been a student. Aside from not wearing a uniform, he looked much to old, and was so unkempt he couldn't possibly have come from any money. His dark black hair stood on end, strands whipping every which way as he struggled, and with his muscular build, he'd easily overtake Kanako any moment. He could only imagine that sheer willpower on Kanako's part (which he knew full well that she had plenty of) was the only thing fighting him off at this point

"What's going on?" Questioned one of the girls walking with Tamaki, and she shuffled to keep up with him.

"Ahh! That's Kanako-kun!"

"Who's she fighting with?!"

"It looks like he's trying to take her bag!"

Kanako took a few wobbly steps back, still gripping as tight as she could manage to her bag. Her hair was looking a little wild now from the tussle, and someone had finally tried to step between the two of them. A couple of male students had thrown themselves forward to push him back and Kanako herself had to be held back by a few students as she was swinging wildly at her attacker. The older man swiped viciously at her-why he wanted her bag, Tamaki didn't know, nor did he care. He couldn't' stand still as a woman-nevermind a customer-was being so rudely assaulted in such a way. As he charged forward, he remembered briefly what Kyoya had said once some time ago. About how it would be in the Host Club's best interest for the hosts to not be portrayed as violent in anyway. And that thought slowed him a moment. Where was the line between violence and valor? The man had broken past the two male students and knocked them over, and he had grabbed onto Kanako's shoulders. She screamed.

Tamaki immediately threw himself between the two of them, forcing his hands away "Oi! Keep your hands off of her! There's no reason to attack a woman, ever!"

"Tamaki-kun!" Kanako screeched.

"It's none of your business, Suoh! Not yet!"

How did he know his name? There was no time to debate it as the nameless attacker lunged forward again, intent this time on knocking the blonde out of the way and get what he came for from Kanako. But what happened next was something Tamaki could add to his tally of 'inexplicable things that happened this morning'. The man moved forward and Tamaki threw his hands out, there were gasps from every direction as it looked like Tamaki was about to be flattened.

The moment the man came in contact with Tamaki he was sent flying backwards, slamming against the wall of the school with a thud and crumbling to the ground. Tamaki stared, horrified with his arms still stretched out as screams of terror began to echo throughout the area. It wasn't long after that a combination of school security and police filed in started restoring a bit of order to the chaotic crowd. And for a short while Tamaki stood there staring at his hands. How would he explain this? Surely the police were going to ask him questions and the right thing to do would be to answer truthfully, but how could he explain that ever since his house was damaged he'd been moving things without touching them? That it hadn't been just that morning that strange things were happening and strange people were showing up? As Tamaki watched the wild looking man get dragged away, he recognized him. He'd seen the man before. At his house near the meteor, just before the Suoh family and the staff had been sent off to live in their second house while the main house was being repaired. The man had been among the researchers sent in to survey the meteor. That's why he knew Tamaki's name.

_Not yet...?_

"Tama-chan!"

It was all to confusing. To much for him to even try and work out, and thankfully, the sound of someone's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He whirled around to see Mori jogging up to him. Honey seemed to look very concerned, which was odd for him. Perched atop Mori's shoulders, he reached out his hands to the blonde.

"Tama-chan, are you okay?!"

Tamaki wasn't sure what the proper response to that could be. He reached up and took the older boy's hand, finding some odd comfort in it and shook his head, "No. No, I'm not okay."

Honey looked down at Mori, and the two exchanged some silent sentiment before Mori snatched Tamaki up off the ground with ease and hauled him into the school. The blonde protested only slightly as he realized that anywhere they were taking him was likely much better than where he was. As he was dragged up the steps and into the school, he surveyed the scene and caught sight of Kanako rushing up the stairs towards him.

"Mori-senpai, wait...let go of me." Tamaki said, but the older boy refused and held him around he middle as Kanako met him at the top of the stairs.

"Tamaki-kun..." She panted, not seeming to care that he was being held by Mori. She held out her bag to him, "Here. This is...I was meant to deliver this to your father. My mom told me to. Please see to it that it reaches him safely!"

Tamaki's brow furrowed in confusion as the bag was shoved into his hands. But before he could question it, she was being called away by police. Surely they meant to question her, and it would only be a matter of time before they came and found him for questioning as well. What would either of them say? What would anyone say? What had anyone seen?

* * *

><p>The doors to third music room opened and in walked Haruhi and Kyoya. Their eyes immediately shifted to the couch where sat a very drained and confused looking Tamaki holding Kanako's bag tightly. Honey sat beside him, gently patting his leg until he saw the others walk in and he hopped up from his seat.<p>

"I was wondering what the traffic jam was up to the school." Kyoya said casually, adjusting his glasses as he set his bag down and moved over towards the couches, "I hear you made quite a scene, Tamaki."

Haruhi lingered behind the bespectacled boy, gazing at Tamaki. She'd seen him defeated before. Saddened, confused, she'd seen all these emotions from him, but something about the fragile state he looked to be in right then struck a chord in her. She swallowed hard, not sure what to make of it. Tamaki looked up and shook his head.

"I-I don't know how I did it, Kyoya! I barely touched him, I can't control this!"

"What is that?"

Kyoya motioned to Kanako's handbag and, as if he only just noticed it, Tamaki handed it to him, "Oh...Kanako-hime gave it to me. She said her father wanted her to deliver it to my father."

"She must've been on her way to see the Superintendent when she was attacked." Haruhi reasoned, examining the bag for a moment before moving forward finally to question Tamaki. She placed a hand on his arm, gripping him firmly, "Senpai, are you sure you're okay? You look...scared."

Tamaki seized up immediately, his cheeks flushing as he let out a small laugh and moved Haruhi's hand and took it into his own, "Look at you! My precious daughter concerned about her Daddy. I'm okay, Haruhi! I promise, it's all just confusing..."

"Well if it's any consolation." Kyoya said, opening Kanako's bag and pulling out what looked to be a manila folder, "You're not the only one dealing with strangeness. Haruhi's been freezing things all morning, I seem to be controlling electronic devices, and according to the phone call I got from Honey-senpai on my way here, he's teleporting and Mori-senpai is having premonitions. At the hospital, Kaoru's able to read people's minds, but Hikaru doesn't seem to be exhibiting any type of powers at the moment."

Still gripping Haruhi's hand tightly, Tamaki stammered, "E-everyone...?"

"Everyone but Hikaru it seems." Haruhi answered calmly, attempting to free her hand from Tamaki's grip, "We've all had a very rough morning."

Kyoya set the bag back down on the couch before he opened the folder, "Reports. These are reports from the meteor crash site. The Kasugazaki Company must be overseeing the examination and removal of the meteor."

"I thought Kanako-chan's family dealt it china and tableware?" Questioned Honey.

"Kyoya-senpai, if those were meant to go to Superintendent Suoh, we shouldn't' be looking at them!" Haruhi protested.

"No." Kyoya answered, ignoring Haruhi completely,"That's Toru Suzushima, Kanako's fiancee. The Kasugazaki Company is a private research facility that deals primarily in meteorologic studies. But since new material to study isn't very common, the company was going under and needed financing. That's the main reason why Kanako's engaged-the money from the Suzushima Trading Company has kept them afloat for years now. There's a note here."

Kyoya pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tamaki, who began to read it allowed.

_Dear, Suoh-san,_

_I hope this folder finds you safely as I cannot deliver it to you myself._  
><em>I didn't think it safe to forward it to you through a member of your staff<em>  
><em>as I feel they cannot be trusted with the information enclosed. And so,<em>  
><em>I left it with my daughter, Kanako, to give directly to you. These are<em>  
><em>reports regarding the readings at the crash site. We've convinced the<br>media that the meteor is emitting high levels of radiation, but it seems_  
><em>as though it is something more foreign than that. What it is, I have not<br>yet identif_

Tamaki looked up, "That's it...that's all it says. It seems Kanako-san's father stopped mid-sentence."

"Senpai...senpai, is that blood?!"

Haruhi had jumped back in horror, her eyes fixated on the underside of the note in his hand. Tamaki flipped the note over to see what looked to be small splotches of red on the back of the paper that seeped through the paper. How hadn't he noticed it before? He let the note fall to the floor, his eyes fixating immediately on Kyoya. The dark-haired boy was spreading out the papers within the folder on the nearby table. And as the group moved over to the table, they saw that like the note, the documents were spattered with small drops of blood. Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"I can't say I know what these documents say. I'm no meteorlogist. But, whatever it was the Kasugazaki company discovered, someone didn't want them getting the information to Superintendent Suoh. Whoever it was that attacked Miss Kanako was sent to retrieve this."

"Then wouldn't that mean they'll come back?" Tamaki said, his tone low and serious, "They failed to get it from her father, but it means something. They'll come for it again."

Kyoya simply nodded, "I would think so."


End file.
